Talk:Monika
Would somebody remove Affably Evil? She does not fit it at all, her kindness is a lie, the only reason why she isn't Pure Evil is because she's tragic.MisterGroad (talk) 18:21, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, after finding out more about her, she truly does deserve to be classified as affableMisterGroad (talk) 18:32, January 10, 2018 (UTC) While I agree that Monika is DDLC's antagonist, I completely disagree with her being the villain.It seems that the person who wrote the page doesn't know that "antagonist" isn't always the same as "villain". An antagonist is a source of a plot's conflict, meaning they can be a good guy. Here are my main issues with the page: *"Eventually she suggests to Sayori, one of the other characters, that she should kill herself, and assists her in doing this." -> Is there any evidence of this in the vanilla game ? *"When she is alone with the player, she reveals she is no longer in love with the main protagonist but with the player themselves." -> Her dialogue actually reveals she never was in love with MC, and loved the player all along. *"Sayori thanks the player for ridding the game of Monika and attempts to trap the player in the same classroom Monika did, in the hopes that she will be in a relationship with them forever." -> If Monika is a villain, then Sayori is even worse. Monika tried to be subtle at first, and in fact wanted to avoid deleting the other characters. Sayori goes straight to the point, without any subtlety whatsoever. *"From Act 2 and onward, she displays a more yandere-like personality" / "Being a yandere, she is extremely jealous" -> I agree with the first line, but not with the second. Also, is there any canon proof for the extreme jealousy ? *"Monika was able to break free from the game's story via her knowledge of the fourth wall, something not even the Player is able to do." -> Well, technically, the player is able to do so. MC, on the other hand, can't. Now, more minor stuff: *"Monika is able to figure out the player's actual name by finding the name of the administrator of their computer." -> She gets the name of the current user account. Else, for Linux players, she'd always find "root" (which is the name of the admin/superuser account on Linux machines). William JCM (talk) 23:18, August 16, 2018 (UTC) >It seems that the person who wrote the page doesn't know that "antagonist" isn't always the same as "villain". An antagonist is a source of a plot's conflict, meaning they can be a good guy. This wiki also contains many antagonists like the SA-X and B.O.X. who aren't necessarily evil. The X-Parasites are merely trying to survive as a species. However, the X-Parasites cause the deaths of their victims, so they need to be stopped. Similarily, Monika only killed the other girls as a last resort and was trying to escape torture. >"Eventually she suggests to Sayori, one of the other characters, that she should kill herself, and assists her in doing this." I removed this in my latest edit, as I don't see this happening in the script. It's possible Sayori's poem was talking about herself. >"When she is alone with the player, she reveals she is no longer in love with the main protagonist but with the player themselves." -> Her dialogue actually reveals she never was in love with MC, and loved the player all along. Fixed W8baby (talk) 20:09, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Edit summary for the edit made on October 17, 2018: -Pruned redundant text -Removed Serial Killer category: Monika does not fit Wikipedia's depiction of one "murders three or more people, usually in service of abnormal psychological gratification, with the murders taking place over more than a month", and Natsuki never actually died -Made many changes based on Dan Salvato's (creator of the game) stream of his DDLC playthrough * Corrected certain statements about the extent of Monika's power based on Dan Salvato's stream "Dan specifically referred to Monika's tampering as messing with variables, not messing with the script." * Monika also did not modify Natsuki's personality, as she didn't think she was a threat for the player's affection * Monika also begins cutting herself: Source is the secret cutting poem, Dan Salvato stated Monika was the cutter Sources: https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLC/comments/9j1xmv/summary_of_dans_second_ddlc_anniversary_stream/ https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLC/comments/9o9o69/quote_from_dan_from_last_stream/ https://www.twitch.tv/dansalvato/videos/all W8baby (talk) 20:09, October 17, 2018 (UTC)